


Ava and Sami

by lila_luscious1



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Amy Bowman, Communal family, F/M, Immigration & Emigration, Interracial Relationship, Light Angst, New Baby, Pregnant Teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Ava queries her Son about her's and Ben's newborn Son, Ben'smarriage proposal, and the possibility of Sami being adopted by Ben.





	Ava and Sami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts).

Ava debates how to approach her Son Sami about the new Baby, her decision to accept Ben's  
offer to marry her...and whether Sami will accept Ben's request to adopt the boy. She doesn't  
think he'll have a problem with having a sibling, or marrying Ben (he loves Ben SO MUCH)...  
the issue will be, she believes, with her ex-In Laws...and Hamid...still, she approaches him.

"Sami...یک سوال دارمعشق من "(I have a question, my Love).

Busy changing the batteries for his PS4 remote control, he answers without looking up. "Yes, Mom?"

"You like Ben don't you? You love him?"

"He gave me this PS4...for my birthday. I missed him when we were gone away, Mommy."

"But...you like being with Ben...living with him?"

"I feel safe with him. من دوسش دارم "(I love him).

"Sami...you love the Baby-HASSAN-don't you?."

Closing the cover on the remote, Sami says, absently: "Yeah, I guess...he cries a lot, and all  
he does is eat...he looks like Ben. He shrugs. He's okay."

This last part of their exchange makes Ava smile. Typical Man: won't admit he loves his little Brother,  
even though he clearly does, in Ava's observations.- (hemming and hawing-avoiding facing their true feelings).

"Sami...Ben wants to get married...do you have an opinion?"

'You want to marry him, right? I see you and him-all 'kissy-kissy'...and you could stay here...we don't have to  
leave...we'd be with Ben...and near Ron and Patricia...and, ummm..."

"Katie and Sarah?"

"Right."

"And your Daddy?"

"He'll still be my Daddy. Hassan, Ben...they don't change my Daddy being my daddy, Mom. I love him, but...he made  
you sad. Ben and Hassan make you happy. I'm still your Best Boy, though."

"Indeed you are", she smiles.

She decides not to bring up the subject of adoption. She wants to speak with Ben first.


End file.
